The tempest
by LMXB
Summary: An IOA visit, a storm and Woolsey off-world all contribute to mayhem. This is a Ronon/Jennifer story with team Shep, Woolsey and Lorne all making appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any off the characters nor SGA. No profit is made from this story.

**Summary: **An IOA visit to Atlantis and Woolsey going off-world - what could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: **This is set midwayish in the last season (so beware spoilers), but is has diverged from the season as Jennifer and Ronon are already an established pairing. This should be shorter than my previous offerings.

* * *

"Dr Keller. I am glad you could join us." Woolsey greeted as Jennifer entered his office.

"I didn't think I had a choice." Jennifer said.

"Well, technically that is true. But as Colonel Sheppard has managed to avoid the meeting your attendance is even more appreciated."

"Colonel Sheppard isn't back yet?" Jennifer asked unable to hide her concern.

"There is nothing to worry about. They checked in ten minutes ago to say everything was ok, but the negotiations are at a pivotal point and they can't leave yet. So as it stands you and I are the only two members of senior staff in the city at the moment. Major Lorne, perhaps you would be so good to remind me in the future that whenever an IOA delegation comes to visit all gate-travel for the preceding month is cancelled to avoid the situation occurring again."

"It could be worse Sir." Lorne said.

"How so?"

"The doc could be off-world spreading her usual mayhem." Lorne quipped causing Woolsey to crack a half-smile. Jennifer glared at them both.

"I am sorry Dr Keller, but even you have to admit you have been slightly unlucky on off-world missions." Woolsey said, not appeasing Jennifer. Woolsey quickly moved on. "Well as you know the IOA delegation will be arriving on the Apollo in thirty minutes. They will be staying for two to three weeks and expect full access to staff, facilities and information. As you are the only member of the senior staff team here we will start with a tour of the infirmary." He said to Jennifer. Turning back to look at Lorne he said. "George Dyson, the IOA delegate has had a couple of bad experiences with his off-world travel and has insisted on bringing his own guard. They will be armed through out but I have negotiated that they will take orders from you and Colonel Sheppard. The situation is not ideal, but it is the best I could manage. Please try to ensure our people are restrained."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied.

"Mr Woolsey." Chuck called from the control terminal.

"What is it?" Woolsey replied.

"The Apollo is here."

"Already. I thought they were still thirty minutes out." Woolsey said looking slightly unnerved.

"Apparently not. They are asking to beam the delegation down." Chuck returned.

"Very well." Woolsey said as he, Lorne and Jennifer made there way into the gate room to greet the new arrivals.

"George." Woolsey said once the light from the transporter had disappeared. "Welcome to Atlantis."

"Richard." Dyson said taking Woolsey's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Good to be here." He said in a thick southern accent.

When Woolsey's hand was finally released he said. "May I introduce you to Dr Keller, the CMO and Major Lorne."

"Dr Keller. I am delighted to meet you little lady." He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it, whilst Jennifer tried not to raise an eyebrow. "Major." He said to Lorne in a much more formal way.

"Would you like to be shown to your quarters?" Woolsey asked.

"No I would like to get started right away." Dyson replied.

"Very well. This way please." Woolsey said as he went towards the meeting room. Less than enthusiastically Lorne and Jennifer followed.

Four hours later Jennifer and Lorne were making their way through the corridors of Atlantis.

"I need coffee." Lorne said. "I am going to kill the Colonel for leaving me to go to that meeting." He muttered.

"At least he did not dismiss everything you said because of your sex." Jennifer returned sounding no happier than Lorne.

"True. He just ignored me because of my rank."

"It's alright for you, you are not required at the infirmary briefing." Jennifer said.

"Shucks I wish I could go little-lady." Lorne said is a fake southern drawl.

"Don't you start. I will not be as retrained with you." Jennifer replied.

"Doc. I am a trained professional, would could you do?" Lorne smiled smugly.

"Tell Ronon to take you out." Jennifer shot back, immediately wiping the smugness of Lorne's face.

"That is not playing fair." Lorne complained.

"Yeah well life is unfair."

"Damn straight. If it were fair Colonel Sheppard would have been in that meeting not me." Lorne mused as they entered the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Colonel Sheppard, welcome back." Woolsey greeted as he jogged down the steps of the gate room.

"Why is he so happy to see us?" McKay asked quietly.

"How did the mission go? I take it that it was a success?" Woolsey asked, practically begging for an affirmative answer as George Dyson slowly made his way down the steps.

"Yes and no." Sheppard replied, causing Woolsey to worry.

"Oh." Woolsey said. "Well before we debrief allow me to introduce you to George Dyson the IOA delegate."

"Mr Dyson." Sheppard greeted. "I am sorry I missed your arrival."

"When duty calls, duty calls." Dyson said wearing a grin so big Sheppard immediately felt disconcerted. "I would very much like to attend the debriefing."

"Well of course." Woolsey said. "How about-"

"No time like the present." Dyson interrupted. "Shall we?"

Woolsey shot a pleading look at Sheppard who nodded.

"Absolutely." Sheppard said as he followed Dyson and Woolsey to the briefing room.

"It is not like I have low blood sugar levels and need to eat." Rodney muttered as he traipsed after Sheppard.

"I am sure it won't take long." Teyla whispered to Ronon who just growled as they entered the briefing room.

When they were all seated Dyson said. "If you would be so kind to get me up to speed Colonel."

"Well the locals on 347 have been good trade partners for sometime. In return for medical help we get fresh food. Recently we found some interesting Ancient tech on the planet which we are hoping to get hold of." Sheppard started.

"So you were there to negotiate the trade of the technology?" Dyson asked.

"That is correct." Sheppard confirmed.

"How come your team was assigned to the negotiation?"

"Teyla has known and traded with them for a long time and her presence tends to make these things run smoothly."

"Uh huh." Dyson said, but there seemed to be an edge to his reply as he scribbled down some notes. "You mentioned that the mission was not a complete success."

"Well it turns out that this month is well…" Sheppard began as he looked to Teyla. Taking the hint she took up the mantle.

"The Scolari are a very spiritual people and they are currently going through one of their most sacred rituals." She said. Dyson gave no reaction so she continued. "During this time all trading deals must be ratified with a ceremony that involves the leader of the other people."

"What type of ceremony?" Woolsey asked, fearing the worse.

"Nothing serious, just a few holy words and a banquet. The whole thing lasts under three hours." Sheppard replied.

"So what is the problem?" Dyson asked.

"Well, as we handled the negotiation they wish us to be there for the ceremony, but as Woolsey is technically our leader they also wish for him to be present." Sheppard said.

"You said that these are friendlies with whom with have a stable relationship?" Dyson asked.

"Yes." Woolsey replied.

"So what is the problem?" Dyson pressed.

"According to IOA regs Woolsey and myself are not allowed to be out of the city simultaneously." Sheppard answered, surprised he had to mention this point.

"Colonel I know from reading previous mission reports that this rule has not bothered you in the past. Richard I know that even you have bent the rule since your tenure here began so I still don't see the problem."

"Rules exist for a reason." Woolsey said looking uncomfortable.

"Indeed they do. But I also know a bit of bending is sometimes in order." Dyson smiled. "If you do not attend the ceremony what will happen?"

"The Scolari will see it as an insult, but I believe they will understand. However, we will not be able to make the trade for several weeks until the festival is over." Teyla clarified.

"Well then I see no option but for you to go." Dyson said. Woolsey opened his mouth to protest but Dyson kept speaking. "Listen Richard I have several tours to keep me occupied and as part of my visit I was to run the city for seventy-two hours so that I could give a fairer assessment of you tenure here. During that time you would not be able to perform any of your duties so why not do it when you are not here?" When no immediate objection was forthcoming he continued. "We can send the Apollo over there tonight so you have full back up." He paused momentarily then stood. "Well now that we have sorted that I think it is time to eat. Tell me Colonel what time will you be departing tomorrow morning?"

"Ten." Sheppard said, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Excellent. Well Richard I will take temporary charge of Atlantis from midnight. Relax Richard, don't worry 'bout the mule son, just load the wagon" Dyson said as he went to the door. "I will see you good folks tomorrow morning. Goodnight y'all."

The rest of the room sat in silence for several minutes before McKay asked. "What just happened?"

"I think I was just replaced." Woolsey said sounding unsure.

"Temporarily." Sheppard stressed.

"Well we all know how well that turned out for Sam." McKay muttered, before realising what he said. "No offence." He offered to Woolsey.

"None taken Dr McKay." Woolsey replied standing. "Well if you will excuse me I better prepare for our trip tomorrow."

"Well that was…interesting." Sheppard said when the doors had closed again.


	3. Chapter 3

"You should get some rest lass." Carson said as he approached Jennifer who was hunched over her desk.

"I need to get this done before tomorrow." Jennifer replied.

"Jennifer you have prepared for tomorrow's IOA tour more than I ever did. It will be fine. You need to worry less." Carson smiled encouragingly. "If it makes you feel better I have just heard Colonel Sheppard's team has returned, without injuries."

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Really, but before you get your hopes up they were taken into a debriefing the second they stepped through the gate."

"Well that gives me more time to prepare I guess." Jennifer said.

"No more preparation. You need to unwind. Everything is running smoothly for a change so go. Technically you are not even rostered on today." Carson said. "Go enjoy the wonder view this city provides."

"What view? It has rained non stop for three days."

"What is the matter?" Carson asked as he perched on the side of the bench.

"I don't know. Dyson is the type of person who rubs me up the wrong way and the thought of spending tomorrow with him is not appealing." She sighed. "Plus I have a strong urge to kill Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the senior staff for leaving Lorne and me with Dyson this afternoon."

"I remember when I took my first role in America the manager of the hospital came up to me on the first day and said that he understood I was from Scotland and as such he did not expect me to be able to use all of the high tech equipment that the hospital had to offer, but that I should try my best and not be afraid to ask for help. Whenever something went wrong he said that he understood and he did not expect miracles and that it would take time for me to adjust to working in a real hospital. When things went right he praised everyone else for helping me cope with the wonder of MRIs." Carson reminisced.

"What did you do?"

"Gerbils."

"Excuse me?"

"I brought a couple of gerbils and every night I would go home and complain to the wee gerbils who would sit there nibbling on cardboard. Then one day I was invited, out of pity or his feeling of duty, to a shindig at his house. Lots of big names were there. Anyway lets just say that Hamish and Burns-"

"The gerbils?" Jennifer questioned.

"Aye the gerbils, made a guest appearance during his famous 'the way to success is hygiene' speech. He never lived that down. When I had finally moved on he still didn't suspect me, as I was just a dumb Scot. Anyway my point is that being underestimated has advantages."

"I thought the point was revenge is good." Jennifer commented.

"Well that to lass." Carson smiled. "Now off with ya. If Ronon catches you down here, it will be me who pays the price."

"Night Carson and thank you." Jennifer smiled as she left.

Taking Carson's advice Jennifer went on a mind clearing jog, allowing the relentless beating of rain help her forget about Dyson. Finally she pulled up on a balcony and stared out seeing the not so bright lights of the city through the thick droplets of rain. She listened to the howling wind as it battered the city. Had she not just been for the jog the cold wind would have made her shiver, but right now it was refreshing. She thought she saw something move behind her and turned round. She saw nothing but she flinched slightly as a lightening bolt discharged nearby and lit the surroundings. She shook her head at her own jumpiness and went back to listening to the beating of the rain. Shutting her eyes she felt the wind flow through her hair and push against her. She felt herself relax at the thought that Dyson's trip was only short. Before all the tension had ebbed from her another bolt of lightening flashed and a deep ground shaking rumble of thunder sounded. Coincided with the rumble a hand grabbed her shoulder. As her heart shot out of her chest she spun round into the muscular wall that was Ronon.

Before he could say anything she hit his arm causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"That was for sneaking up on me, again." She said causing an amused smirk to line Ronon's face. "And that." She said hitting him again, "Is for running away on a mission and abandoning me with Dyson."

"Anything else?" Ronon asked.

"No." Jennifer said as she rested her head against Ronon's chest whilst he wrapped his arms round her.

"Blame Sheppard." He eventually said. "I was just following orders."

"That doesn't cut it with me." Jennifer said.

"If it makes you feel better I just had a debriefing with him. Tomorrow we have to take Woolsey on a mission."

"With Dyson?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"No, he is going to run the city." Ronon explained.

"Oh great." Jennifer said as she tightly held Ronon.

"He'll be gone soon." Ronon said as he kissed the top of her head.

As the two continued their embrace neither one of them noticed they were not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ronon, doc." Sheppard greeted as he climbed out of the transporter.

"Sheppard." Ronon said whilst Jennifer remained silent.

"Sorry about leaving you with Dyson yesterday." Sheppard offered to Jennifer.

"And today." Jennifer added.

"If it makes you feel better I have to spend several hours with Woolsey."

"I would take Woolsey over Dyson." Jennifer complained.

"Words you never thought you would say." Sheppard quipped. "You do know that you can't come on the mission today, even if you hide behind Ronon."

"Funny. I have been summoned by Dyson to discuss this morning's infirmary tour." Jennifer said.

"That sounds like it is going to fun." Sheppard smiled.

"Don't worry I will stun him later." Ronon said to Jennifer as they reached the gate room.

"Howdy Colonel, Ronon," Dyson said as they entered the gate room. "Ah Dr Keller you are here as well. If you would be so go to wait in my, I mean Richard's office."

Forcing a smile Jennifer nodded and walked up the steps to Woolsey's office from where she watched Sheppard make small talk with Dyson until Woolsey and McKay turned up. When they finally departed Jennifer took a seat and waited for Dyson to return wondering why she had been called up.

After what seemed like a long time Dyson entered the office and sat down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting little-lady." Dyson greeted as Jennifer desperately tried to remember some of Teyla's meditation techniques. "Now you were due to show me round the infirmary, but it has come to my attention that," he paused as he typed at his keyboard, "yes that Drs Steven Logan, Shane Greedy and Frank Holloway are all out on missions currently."

"Along with Lisa Sagan yes. We normally operate with anywhere between two and five doctors out of the city on missions." Jennifer said, unsure where this conversation was going.

"Is that so?" He asked, but from his tone it was clear that he did not care. "Well you see I was thinking that to get the best possible overview I would like to speak to as many of the staff as possible so perhaps we could rearrange for Wednesday, when I believe that Logan and Greedy will be back."

"But Coster and Chan will be out then, so there will be no more extra staff to talk to." Jennifer said.

"That would be Rose Coster and Anthea Chan?" Dyson asked.

"That is correct."

"Well you see little-lady, I have already picked out the staff I would like to speak to and Logan and Greedy are them. So I would prefer Wednesday."

"Ok." Jennifer replied, trying to ignore the obvious hints of sexism. "Well you are in charge." She smiled.

"Why yes I am." He smiled cheesily. "Well I don't want to keep you from your duties."

Jennifer stood and silently left the office trying to keep her anger in check until she was outside of the control room. As she walked past Lorne she remained oblivious to his question and just kept walking on to the infirmary. When she walked into the infirmary she was still seething. A point, which was immediately picked up on by Carson.

"Oh dear, what has happened?" He asked.

"I think I should wait before I tell you or I will say something I shouldn't." She replied.

"That bad then?"

"Worse. Lets just say he is not coming today and the reason I'll tell you over a drink in private sometime."

"Good thing I have my Scotch then." Carson replied.

"Dr Keller." Marie interrupted.

"Yes Marie."

"A doctor has been requested in the East pier. One of Mr Dyson's guards is unwell." She explained.

"You want me t-" Carson started to offer.

"No I could use the walk anyway." Jennifer said. "Could you just explain we are not having our guest come round today?" She asked as she grabbed a medical kit and the precise location of the injured soldier.

Ten minutes later she was at the very top of one the East towers looking for an apparently non-existent patient. Having carefully scanned the area she radioed Marie to confirm the location of the wounded soldier.

"I'm sorry doctor he apparently meant the South 3 tower." Marie eventually replied. Jennifer hung her head and bit back a not so polite retort before turning to leave with the optimistic belief that the day could not get any worse. That belief was as short-lived as it was foolish. Within seconds the lights above her exploded and the doors sealed.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell just happened?" Dyson asked as he crawled out from under his desk.

"Just a moment." Zelenka said as he furiously typed.

"I doubt our attackers will wait a moment." Dyson threw back, his anger evident.

"I do not believe we are being attacked." Zelenka said as he continued to type.

"Then why did the lights explode?"

"Power surge. The electrical storm is unlike anything we have seen before and has caused a massive build up which was just discharged knocking out main systems." Zelenka explained.

"Then why are the computers still working?"

"This is on a different circuit." Zelenka said pointing to his computer.

"Well what do we have?"

"Not much. Just diagnostics at the moment. I may be able to get communications back, but I will let you know." Zelenka said.

"Well how lo-"

"This will go much quicker without the interruptions." Zelenka cut him off. Not improving the IOA representative's mood at all. After several minutes of Dyson pacing the gate room Zelenka finally said. "Ok, I have performed a passive scan of the city and currently, apart from the emergency systems in here there is no power to the city. I believe that I will be able to get internal comms back up, but other than that there is nothing I can do from in here." Zelenka explained.

"Why the hell not?"

"The surge effectively caused a fuse to blow. Until that is replaced no power. No power, no doors. No doors means I am trapped in here unable to fix the fuse."

"Dr Zelenka I have been in charge of this city for only a few hours I am not going to return it to Richard Woolsey broken. I have no desire to be the laughing stock of the IOA so find a way to fix it." Dyson shouted.

"Where is this fuse?" Lorne asked.

"Firstly, fuse is an oversimplification." Zelenka said. On seeing Lorne's expression he decided this was not the time for detail and moved on. "It is at the top of the East tower."

"Is there anyone nearby who you could talk through fixing it?"

"You don't understand Major." Zelenka said. "In order to repair the damage someone would have to crawl outside and scale the wall in order to replace a damaged crystal. For someone like me or Rodney, with the right equipment in good weather it is doable, but with these storms it would be extremely dangerous."

"Dr Zelenka you all choose to live in another galaxy fighting life sucking aliens. None of you have a problem with dangerous. So answer Major Lorne's question is there anyone nearby?"

"There is a lifesign." Zelenka confirmed.

"Who?"

"I won't know until I get the comms fixed."

"Then do it doctor, now." Dyson said as he stalked off towards the office.

"Zelenka, if it is as dangerous as you say you need to come up with an alternate plan." Lorne whispered to him.

"I know, but at the moment that is the only feasible option." Zelenka said apologetically as he desperately tried to fix the comms.

Several minutes later Dyson marched over to Zelenka and demanded. "Have you done it yet?"

"Nearly. I am just doing the final re-routing now and … ok this should work." Zelenka said as he pressed a button. The screens in front of them flicked off and on briefly.

"So did it work?"

"I will try to get an ID up on the lifesign, based on the radio. We will then be able to talk directly to them." Zelenka said as he punched the keyboard. "Ok…it is Dr Keller."

"Keller? Well that news is as welcome as a skunk at a lawn party." Dyson said.

"Sir?" Lorne asked.

"Men out number women in this city 15 to 1, yet we are stuck with a damn female to do a man's job." Dyson said. "Get her on the damn radio."

Zelenka looked at Lorne who was getting angrier by the second. Lorne did however nod his agreement and Zelenka hit a few more buttons before nodding back to Lorne.

"Dr Keller this is Lorne come in."

"Lorne, what the hell is going on?" Jennifer answered.

"It seems that there was a power surge that took out the city's power."

"An casualties?" She asked.

"Not that we are aware of, but we have only just-" Lorne started before an impatient Dyson cut in.

"Keller this is Dyson. It appears a little bit of repair needs to be done and you are the only person in the right place to do it."

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Jennifer asked. There was a slight pause as Dyson nodded to Zelenka.

"Dr Keller this is Radek. Do you have access to a balcony?"

"Yes." Jennifer replied after a few moments.

"Good. Outside there will be a terminal attached to the wall, which is basically a giant fuse box. I believe a crystal has been fried, so you will need to open the box, remove the damaged crystal and replace it with a good one."

"Where do I get a good one from?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh right, yes, sorry. Go to the door and open up the control panel." Zelenka said.

"How?" Jennifer asked causing Dyson to mutter.

"The engine's runnin' but ain't nobody driving."

Ignoring him Zelenka said. "At the top of the panel there is a blue switch, hit it then hit the red one at the bottom, followed by the black one in the middle."

"Ok it has opened." Jennifer confirmed.

"Excellent. There should be a blue crystal."

"I see it."

"Ok you will probably need a knife to extract it."

"Got one." Jennifer replied almost immediately.

"You do? Ok then remove it and keep it safe." Zelenka instructed.

There was a long silence until Jennifer said. "Got it."

"I need you to go out onto the balcony." Zelenka said. "When you are out there I need you to turn back and face the tower. Look up and tell me what you see."

There was another pause as Jennifer walked out onto the balcony. Eventually she spoke, although over the howling wind it was more of a yell.

"What exactly am I looking for? There does not seem to be any damage."

"If you look to the side of the balcony do you see any damage?" Zelenka asked, again there was a pause before Jennifer answered.

"No. Wait. Yes. There is some damage to the wall above and to the right. Looks like something has blown." She shouted. Zelenka cursed in Czech.

"Can you reach the damaged area?" Zelenka said.

"What?"

"Can you get to the area which is damaged?"

"If I were a monkey." Jennifer said.

"God damn it Keller. Our only chance of reactivating the power is you. I like it even less than you do, but you have a responsibility to this city so it is time to paint your butt white and run with the antelope."


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer, already cold and wet through from the storm, looked up at the damaged area on the wall. There was no way to reach it without climbing up. Driven partly by her anger against Dyson she moved back into the interior warmth to look for anything that could aide her climb. As she moved into the quiet warmth she heard Lorne on the radio.

"Doc, it is me Lorne. We need to assess if it is even possible for you to reach that box."

"Didn't think I had much choice." Jennifer replied.

"This is now a military operation and I alone will decide if it goes ahead." Lorne said calmly. "How far away is the box?"

"About ten to fifteen feet."

"Is there anything you can use to climb on, like a chair?" Lorne asked.

"No. It is pretty sparse up here. Also it is not over the balcony, a chair wouldn't do any good." Jennifer said.

"You ever climbed before?" Lorne asked.

"I hate heights, why would I climb?"

"Ok doc there is emergency climbing and abseil equipment stored at your location. You can use it to secure yourself, but all it will do is stop you dying if you fall. It won't stop you falling."

"Not dying is a good first step." Jennifer said, trying to sound more optimistic than she felt.

"Seeing how wet it is out there an experienced climber is likely to fall, so your chances of not falling are pretty low."

"You suck at pep talks." Jennifer said.

"I haven't got to the pep talk yet. My instinct is telling me not to green light your climb." Lorne said.

"If I don't do this is there any other way to restore power?" Jennifer asked.

"Not until the Apollo returns." Lorne replied.

"There could be injuries caused by the outage." Jennifer said. "I have to do this."

"You sure?" Lorne questioned.

"Yes." Jennifer said, whilst her mind screamed 'no'.

"Ok. I am going to talk you through setting up a harness. I will need you to do everything I tell you. Anything you are not one hundred percent sure of ask. You clear?"

"I'm clear."

Over the next half an hour Lorne went through, in painstaking detail, the equipment that Jennifer would have to use and how to use it. As he talked her through securing her harness and the rope he hoped that Zelenka would come up with an alternative. By the time he was done there was still no backup plan and he once again gave Jennifer the option to back out.

"I can do this, or at least try." Jennifer said as she looked over the edge of the balcony questioning her sanity. She then listened as Zelenka told her what to do when she reached the box. Finally Lorne said.

"Ok doc. Whenever you are ready. Be careful."

Jennifer looked over the balcony once more then turned and faced the tower. She located her first foothold and lifted her leg up, trying to ignore the cold biting wind and almost hail like bullets of rain. As she worked her way up and over the balcony she kept muttering. "Don't look down. Focus on the next foothold. Don't look down."

Her progress was at first slow and steady. But the slowness meant it was longer her muscles had to fight against the wind and gravity. She was fairly sure there was a muttering in her ear, but she was so focused on not plummeting to her death she ignored it. She could clearly see the box that she was aiming for now. She could also see there were no decent size handholds near it. By now her hands were raw and numb from cold. She knew that that unless the handhold was decent she would get a good grip so decided to risk stretching towards the elusive box.

Feeling her muscles burn she managed to reach over and pull the cover off, revealing the burnt out remains of the crystal. Grasping the crystal she pulled it out and brought it towards her. Not really sure what to do with it she attempted to put it in a pocket. Unfortunately her numb hand was no longer supple and before she could secure the crystal it fell from her grasp. Instinctively she lowered her head and tracked its fall as it hurtled groundwards. Her eyes lost track of it, but quickly looked on to the blur that was the ground. Feeling a huge wave of nausea sweep over her she quickly looked at the wall directly in front of her and tried to take a few deep breaths and think about anything that was not height related.

Unfortunately the vertigo induced distraction had caused Jennifer's limbs to cramp further and she could barely feel the hand that clutched to the wall. She could feel the rain and wind relentlessly pushing her body, almost enticing it from the wall. Knowing she would not be able to hold on for much longer she managed to get a firm hold of the replacement crystal and lunged towards the box. The crystal slipped into place just as her hand gave out. As she began to fall her head scraped against the wall knocking her radio from her ear. She didn't see the city begin to light up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doc you hear me?" Lorne repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"She might not be able to hear you over the storm." Zelenka suggested.

"Jennifer come in." Lorne tried again. All of the Atlantis personal in the gate room held their breath waiting for a response.

When the main lights flashed on in the gate room and the systems began to reboot, Zelenka gave a sigh of relief whilst Lorne felt some of the tension ebb away.

"Probably just being hormonal." Dyson muttered before loudly barking. "I want a full system check. There will be a senior staff meeting in twenty minutes, everyone is to be there." He stopped and looked at Lorne. "Lorne my office."

Lorne turned to say something to Zelenka, but his movement was noticed by Dyson who ordered. "Now."

Lorne obediently headed over to the office where he was ordered to shut the door.

"I have no idea how Woolsey runs this city but right now I am in charge and you will follow orders and not countermand my decisions again."

"With all due respect Sir you are not in my chain of command. The situation turned into a military exercise over which I have full jurisdiction."

"Horseshit Major. Keller is a civilian, in an IOA run city carrying out instructions from a civilian. There is no way that was a military mission."

"Sir, with the power out the defensive capabilities of the city was non-existent. The repair of the defences is a military responsibility so it was military jurisdiction." Lorne argued.

"Major you can put your boots in the oven, but that don't make em biscuits." Dyson said. Whilst Lorne tried to translate Dyson kept speaking. "You do anything like that again and you will be jailbait. As it is you are going on report."

"Yes Sir. Anything else?" Lorne said trying to remain calm.

"Yes. I hold you responsible for making sure the gate-room and main tower is secure. You are to go nowhere near the East tower or the infirmary until the city is secure. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

Lorne hurried out of the office and went to Zelenka.

"How is it looking?" Lorne asked.

"So far so good. I am trying to re-route the supply to not go near the conduit that Dr Keller fix, just in case."

"Any news from the doc?"

"No. And Major there is something else." Zelenka said quietly.

"What?"

"When Dyson was occupied with you I did a check of the internal scans and Dr Keller's life sign was not in the city. This may be expected, if she is still scaling the wall the scanner would not pick her up. But then I scanned for her radio, that should show up up to five metres away from the city. I got nothing. It could just be her radio broke, which would explain why she did not respond to our earlier attempts to communicate or it could be…" He trailed off not wanting to finish the conversation.

"Ok then." Lorne replied before heading out of the control room, ignoring Dyson ordering him back.

When Lorne emerged from the transporter in the East tower he was met by his team member Lieutenant Young.

"Young? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Sir. I have been sent to detain you."

"You think you could postpone that for five minutes?" Lorne tried.

"Well Sir." Young said as he removed a panel in front of the transporter and removed a crystal. "That would be easier of you started to walk wherever you are going and stay five metres in front of me. So we at least make it look like I am chasing you on the scanners."

"Good plan." Lorne said as he headed to Jennifer's last known position.

"If you could say I made a valiant attempt to stop you, that would also be appreciated,"

"I will even use the word tenacious if you want." Lorne said jogging to his destination.

"So why are you running?" Young asked.

Lorne filled the Lieutenant in on events until he reached the door, behind which he hoped Jennifer was waiting. He tried to open it but to no avail.

"Ah crap. Without the crystal it won't work." Lorne muttered as he pulled some C4 from his pocket. Then shouting as loudly as possible, "Doc if you are there, move away from the door," he placed the C4 round the door. Retreating round the corner he pulled out the detonator. The corridor shook as the explosion took place. Once it had calmed down Lorne carefully made his way through the destroyed doorway, praying he had not just injured Jennifer. As he entered the room that Jennifer had been trapped in he was first relieved that there was no body lying under the wreckage of the door. That relief soon turned to worry when he saw no sign at all of Jennifer.


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer felt her body being pushed, pulled and battered. She opened her eyes and found she was looking down a very long drop. She shut her eyes convinced she was hallucinating, but as recent events flashed into her mind she lost faith in that being the case. As she was pushed again and her entire right side crashed painfully into something solid her eyes opened. Despite the gloom she saw that she was suspended a very long way up from the rough ocean. She instinctively panicked and started flailing her arms and legs as the blood rushed round her body. As she was once again pushed into the tower wall she realised that she was not actually plummeting to her death. Forcing her eyes to stay open she tried, despite the nausea and dizziness that were overpowering her, to calm her breathing and work out where exactly she was and how she was suspended. The pain down her right hand side suggested that she had already crashed into the wall several times. On the bright side she hoped that might mean that help was now close by. As she once again crashed into the wall, she decided that just hanging around was not the best option. She tried to move her body into an upright position despite her fear that the movement would decrease stability in the harness or the rope. She was freezing and every muscle felt like it was cramping. Despite that she heaved herself up and tried to cling to the vertical rope. This was not helped by the fact that the strong wind meant that the rope was not really vertical and the large balls of hail roughly hit her already frozen and cut hands.

Not wanting to look down as that only added to the dizziness she already felt she tried looking up as the wind once again blew her into the side of the tower. She figured she had three choices: Try climbing the rope, which was nearly impossible due to how wet it was; Try to grab hold of the wall; Wait for help.

Not wanting to give Dyson the satisfaction of having to rescue her, she quickly ruled out the last option. She knew that there was no way to climb the rope in her state or the current conditions, which left the middle option. As the wind blew her in to the wall again she used her feet to rebound her in a virtually pain free way whilst she scanned for anything to cling to. Seeing something she thought might offer grip she allowed herself to feel optimistic. Unfortunately the wind's power was not constant the next swing to the wall took her to a different part all together. Giving up on trying to scout the wall for good grip she decided next time round she would just try and hold onto anything. The only flaws with her plan were firstly, her hands were so numb they could barely grip anything and secondly the wind was moving around with such force she was hitting the wall so fast her momentum was causing to rebound nearly too quickly to get a grip. Finally though, after several attempts, she managed to cling on to something. Relieved she rested her forehead against the cold damp surface and took a few calming breathes before looking up and planning her route to safety. Her aching limbs were already complaining and she knew she could not afford to rest. She scaled the wall reminding herself to send anyone she knew who climbed for fun to a psysch assessment.

She kept climbing until her limbs burnt and she was forced to stop. She looked up and could see the balcony. Unfortunately she could not see anything else she could get purchase on. She knew that within minutes her muscles would no longer cooperate and she would plunge again. The thought caused her to look down again at the blur below and another bout of dizziness hit her. Shaking her head she looked again at the balcony and decided if she was going to fall anyway, she might as well jump. Putting as much force as possible onto her footholds she leapt towards the balcony and managed to stretch out her hands and wrap them round a railing. As gravity tugged on her body, which was being swayed back and forth by the wind, she found her grip beginning to slip. She desperately tried to cling on, but she could feel the rail slip from her grasp. Just as she had resigned herself to another plunge and her fingers unwound from the railing something warm and firm grabbed her wrist.

She looked up and saw Lorne and Young reach over the balcony towards her. Lorne had what she hoped was a very strong grip on her wrist. She could make out through the rain their mouths moving. However, there was no way she could hear what they were saying over the rain, wind and her blood flow. She felt herself being lifted up and soon found herself being pulled over the balcony and then half carried, half dragged into the bright warmth of the inside of the tower.

"Doc…doc…Jennifer." Lorne said hoping to get some response.

"Evan."

"You hurt?" Lorne asked.

"Just bruised and cold." Jennifer replied. Lorne pulled her into an embrace and ordered.

"Never do that again. I thought you'd…" He started but didn't finish. Looking over her head he said to Young. "We need to get her out of the harness and down to the infirmary."

Young nodded and helped take the harness off Jennifer.

"You as wet through as I am?" Lorne asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Sorry doc, looks like you will have to wait for dry clothes." Lorne said as he bent down to pick her up.

"No." She said very forcibly causing Lorne to freeze. "I have been hanging for what seems like a very long time. I don't want my feet to leave the ground for a long long time."

"Doc you need to go to the infirmary and you need to get some warm clothes." Lorne argued.

"Then I will walk."

"You sure?" Lorne asked.

"Of course I am sure. Just help me up."

Lorne nodded to Young, who came over to Jennifer's left side, whilst he stood on Jennifer's right. Both men carefully helped Jennifer to her feet. As soon as she was up another wave of dizziness passed over her, nearly causing her to crumple. Fortunately Lorne and Young were keeping a firm hold on her.

"Doc?" Lorne questioned, his voice full of worry.

"Just vertigo. I'll be ok."

Young looked to Lorne, who nodded, and the two men helped Jennifer to the transporter. As Young repaired the damage he did earlier Lorne ordered.

"When we get to the infirmary, you need to detain me. For now you need to follow Dyson's orders."

"Bollocks." Young exclaimed before belatedly adding, "Sir."

"Young I appreciate the loyalty, but we need someone on the inside who Dyson will trust. Until the Colonel returns I need someone who can hold things together. That means following Dyson's orders regardless of what happens."


	9. Chapter 9

"Carson." Lorne yelled as he entered the infirmary. "We need help here."

"What's the problem son?" Carson started until he saw a drenched, battered Jennifer between Lorne and Young. "Good god what the hell happened?" He asked as he scurried over, whilst a hush descended on the infirmary caused by the staff seeing their boss in this state.

"Long story." Lorne said.

"Come this way." Carson ordered as he ushered them to a gurney. As they reached the space Lorne and Young released their hold on Jennifer who half collapsed into the chair next to the gurney.

"I'm not getting up there." Jennifer said.

"Vertigo." Lorne explained to Carson who just nodded.

"Ok then lets get a wee bit of privacy here shall we?" Carson said when he noticed all eyes were on Jennifer. "Marie could you-?" He started to ask until he saw that Marie was already standing in front of him holding some thick blankets. "Thank you." He said as he took the blankets and drew the curtain round the cubicle.

Reassured that Jennifer would be ok Lone turned to Young and handed him his sidearm and knife. "Time to take me into custody." He explained to his Lieutenant.

Reluctantly Young took the weaponry and when Lorne offered his wrists the Lieutenant bound them, ignoring the confused looks being given by the infirmary staff. They began heading to the exit, only to run into the large frame of Dyson.

"You have apprehended the malcontent." Dyson commented on seeing Lorne's wrists bound. "Excellent work Lieutenant." He added as he brushed past the pair opening his mouth once more. This time however, his words were shouted.

"Keller where the hell are you?" He demanded. "I insist that you show yourself this instant."

The curtains opened slightly and Carson emerged. "Just who the hell do ya think ya are? This is a bloody infirmary. No one comes in here shouting or demanding to see a patient."

"And you are?" Dyson asked.

"Dr Beckett." Carson responded, Dyson recoiled slightly.

"For the love god why have they let a freak like you back into the city?"

"Freak?" Carson asked.

"I know all about you." Dyson started. "I have read the reports. You are an abomination, created by your attempts to play god. You have no right to be here." Dyson said red with rage. By now everyone was focused on the brewing storm in the infirmary.

"How dare you?" Jennifer shouted, having emerged from behind the curtain, wrapped in the blankets. "Carson is the best doctor we have and we are damn lucky that he is willing to help us."

"I might have guessed that you would defend this freak after all you are eating supper before saying grace with an alien." Jennifer and Carson looked at each other equally confused by what Dyson had just said. Their delay allowed Dyson to continue. "Guards I want this man, if you can call him that, removed and confined."

"No. Carson is a valuable member of this expedition. You can't just con-" Jennifer started, but was cut off by Dyson unleashing a fierce slap across her cheek.

"Why you so-" Lorne started but was quickly silenced by a riffle butt gifted by one of Dyson's guards.

"I have had just about enough of you missy. You have proven without a doubt that you are not capable of being CMO here. Hell you should not be practicing medicine in any civilised place. You need to go back to the kitchen. I hereby remove you from post so you can return to duties more in line with your hormonal nature." He turned to Young and said. "Lieutenant I want all three of these misfits confined. Now."

Young nodded and approached the still shocked Carson and Jennifer. "Doctors this way please." Silently they followed as two of Dyson's men roughly dragged Lorne behind them. Dyson then noticed that many of the infirmary staff were also leaving.

"That is not your cue to leave people." He said. "Where the hell is everyone going?"

"They are sick. A bit of a bug has being going around." A young male doctor said before giving a very fake cough and leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

When Colonel Sheppard stepped through the gate he noticed that the only personal he recognised were military. None of the normal civilian gate technicians were on duty. He double-checked his watch to make sure they had not come through at a strange time. They hadn't. Before he could voice his concern Dyson was marching down the steps.

"Woolsey. What the hell type of operation do you run here?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Woolsey asked.

"In your absence the city has lost all power, your people were not motivated enough to fix it and now all the damn civilians are striking."

"Striking?" Woolsey said in a disbelieving tone.

"I have had to remove two civilians from post and one military personal. My God Woolsey I have never seen such a badly run organisation." Dyson continued to rant leaving all of Sheppard's team and Woolsey speechless and confused. "In fact the only positive thing I can say is that the military contingent is top notch. Colonel Sheppard you run a tight ship." Dyson then turned to Lieutenant Young and bellowed. "Take them to see the prisoners." Then he turned back to Woolsey. "I expect a full explanation on how the rot ran so deep in ten hours."

Before Sheppard or Woolsey could respond Young approached and said, in a tone that Sheppard immediately recognised as 'trust me'. "This way."

As soon as they were out of the gate room and away from all of Dyson's men Sheppard asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"That Sir is a bloody long story, one that Major Lorne would be better explaining. The summary is Dyson has lost his sodding mind."

"In which case why are you following his orders?" Woolsey asked.

"Major Lorne ordered me to Sir."

"Why would Lorne tell you to do that?" Sheppard asked.

"Because Sir, he thought it was best to have someone on the inside." Young answered as they stepped out of the transporter.

"This isn't the way to the holding cells." Woolsey said.

"They are being kept in quarters rather than the cells." Young answered.

"Why?"

"I convinced Dyson that with the power problems the cells were less secure than quarters."

"Nice going Lieutenant." Sheppard commented as they continued down the corridor. When Ronon saw the armed guards outside Jennifer's quarters he growled.

"Why are they there?"

"Guarding the prisoners."

"In the doc's quarters?" Sheppard asked.

Young quickly switched sides so McKay and Teyla were between him and Ronon. "Well Sir she is one of the prisoners."

Ronon's growl was so loud the troops guarding the door all turned towards him.

Young sped up so he was quickly at the door and typing at the panel. When the doors opened they revealed Lorne lying on Jennifer's bed, bare chested.

"Lorne?" Sheppard asked, more than surprised by the sight.

"Sir. Ronon this is so not what it looks like." Lorne quickly said.

"His clothes were drenched and he needed to keep warm." Carson calmly explained from a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Why are you in the doc's bed?" Sheppard asked.

"No one else was using it." Lorne replied.

"Where is Jennifer?" Ronon asked.

"Down here." A muffled voice sounded from somewhere behind the bed.

"Why?" Sheppard asked as Ronon barged past him, heading to the source of the voice.

"Bed was too high." Lorne said leaving the others even more confused.

"Has she shrunk?" Woolsey blurted out in his confused state.

"No Sir, vertigo." Lorne explained just as Ronon caught sight of Jennifer.

"What happened?" The Satedan asked as he dropped to his knees.

"Well there is an interesting story." Carson said.

"Perhaps you can start by explaining why you have all been removed from duty." Woolsey suggested.

"Because I am a freak." Carson said.

"I am a woman or because I am dating Ronon or both." Jennifer said from the floor causing Sheppard to stretch his neck, hoping to look over the bed and see the body associated with the voice.

"Disobeying orders." Lorne shrugged.

"And trying to hit Dyson." Young said before adding a, "Sir."

"Why did you try to hit Dyson?" Woolsey asked, feeling as if he was the butt of a cruel joke.

"Because he hit the doc." Lorne said, his voice betraying the anger he still felt.

Ronon's question of, "He hit you?" was the loudest of the resulting questions.

Jennifer said something to Ronon that the others could not here, whilst Lorne nodded a confirmation.

"Could someone please explain exactly what has happened?" Woolsey asked as Sheppard and McKay stood on the tips of their toes and tried peering over the bed.

As Lorne recounted events Sheppard's team became more and more angry. When the Major had finally finished Sheppard exclaimed.

"I am going to kill him."

"Hang on a wee minute, before there is any killing can we establish if we are still prisoners?" Carson asked.

"No. Of course not. None of you have done anything wrong." Woolsey immediately answered.

"In which case we need to get Jennifer to the infirmary to get checked out."

"Could be a slight problem with that." Sheppard said.

"What now?" Carson questioned.

"All the infirmary staff are on strike." Woolsey answered as Sheppard moved his way round the bed.

"On strike?" Carson questioned.

"What if there is an emergency?" Jennifer asked starting to sit up, the sudden movement caused a wave of nausea forcing her to lie down again.

"Easy there lass." Carson said as he dropped off the chair to her side.

"Its ok doc, I am radioed into the key medical staff via a secure channel. Any emergency and they would be ready." Young replied.

"Any part of this city you are not involved in running?" Sheppard questioned the young Lieutenant before turning his attention to Carson.

"How urgent is the trip to the infirmary?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it for fun Colonel." Carson replied whilst Sheppard rolled his eyes. "But I guess a bit longer won't hurt, unless you have any objections Jennifer."

"Not moving sounds good to me." Jennifer mumbled, just as Sheppard reached Ronon's side. Looking down at Jennifer his face flashed with anger.

"Did he do that you to?" He asked.

"No. Most of this is courtesy of the wall." Jennifer explained.

Sheppard then dropped down to the floor and said something to Jennifer that Woolsey, McKay and Teyla were unable to hear. McKay immediately started edging towards the bed.

When Sheppard re-emerged Woolsey asked. "Why do you wish to delay the trip to the infirmary?"

"Well I have a plan, but it will take two hours and McKay's help. But it will stop any possibility of a fire-fight." He answered somewhat cryptically.

"Um Sir. If you want me to follow Dyson's orders Ronon and Teyla need to stay here." Young said rather awkwardly.

"Why?" Sheppard questioned.

"Well Sir, Dyson believes that the lack of discipline and insubordination stems from contact with non-Earth people."

"I assume he did not put it so delicately?" Woolsey interrupted.

"No Sir." Young replied. "As Ronon and Teyla are not from Earth he holds them responsible and wants them locked away."

"Why did he not detain us straight away?" Teyla questioned.

"Well he was persuaded that you might make a scene if we tried to detain you and it was best to trap you in here, where collateral damage would be kept to a minimum." Young explained.

"That was very diplomatically put." Woolsey commented.

"Thank you Sir."

"Well Ronon won't be going anywhere anyway." Sheppard said before looking at Teyla who nodded.

"Looks like you can follow your orders."


	11. Chapter 11

"You finished yet McKay?" Sheppard asked as he walked into the lab with Woolsey and Young.

"Not yet. I keep telling you this is incredibly complex." McKay snapped back.

"Well we are running out of time." Sheppard said.

"Look. I can send this anytime, but if you don't want to assume the entire city is being manned by untrained chimps I need to make sure the encryption is good." McKay shot back.

"Well how long?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know. I have never done anything like this before." McKay snapped.

"You have five minutes." Sheppard shot back before looking at Woolsey's pale, worried face. "Relax, he always makes a fuss."

"I have complete faith in Dr McKay's abilities." Woolsey said.

"You do?" Sheppard asked surprised, earning a glare from McKay. Recovering he then asked. "Then why do you look so worried?"

"You mean apart from the fact that the IOA poster boy has lost his mind and we are about to commit mutiny?" Woolsey asked.

"Technically it is not mutiny. He is being relieved of his duties because he is insane." Sheppard said, but it did not make Woolsey feel any better. "Look I know this goes against lot's of IOA rules and you may get into a lot of-"

"Actually Colonel there are plenty of IOA rules supporting our action, it is just that I have never done anything like this." Woolsey said.

"You'll get used to it."

"That Colonel is what I am afraid of." Woolsey replied ruefully. After a pause he asked. "How long before your plan comes into effect?"

"Probably half an hour. If you want to do what you want to do now is the time." Sheppard said. "But Woolsey you would be safer staying down here and waiting. There is no telling what he will do to you."

"Thank you for your concern Colonel, but I owe it to him to give him a chance to surrender. Besides at the very least it will buy you more time. Good luck." He said

as he nodded to Young who escorted him back to the control room.

As Woolsey climbed the stairs to his former office Dyson caught sight of him and asked.

"Have you corrected the situation yet?"

"To be honest, the staff are unhappy returning to duty whilst you are in charge."

"This is not a democracy."

"True, but Dr Keller is a popular member of staff. Assaulting her did you no favours."

"Assault? Is that what she told you? I barely touched her."

"Regardless of what happened, it is a serious complaint. Perhaps it would be better to step aside and hand control of the city over to Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey suggested.

"God damn it Woolsey. I will not be dictated to by a bunch of bra burning hussies." Dyson said causing Woolsey to loose his chain of thought. "Richard, it don't take a genius to spot a goat in a flock of sheep. How long did you reckon you could hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"You're colluding with the enemy."

"The enemy?"

"Those damn aliens. I'd hoped it wasn't true, but I have seen the truth now."

"The truth?" Woolsey asked, convinced he was missing something.

"Confess and we'll go easy on you."

"Confess?" Woolsey said.

"Damn it Richard don't play games." Dyson said as he slammed his fist into the desk as he was once again filled with rage. "I need to know what damage you have done. I will find out one way or the other."

"What do you mean?" Woolsey asked, now feeling in imminent danger.

"Don't think I don't know what toys you have here." Dyson said menacingly. Woolsey was sure the accent was becoming less. "My men are not afraid to use them." Dyson then shook his head and seemingly calmed slightly. "I know this ain't your fault Richard. They got to you and you had no choice. But I have to know what has happened. I will give you an hour to come to your senses." Dyson finished leaving Woolsey even more confused. Before Woolsey could ask for clarification Dyson barked at Young.

"Lieutenant, I want this traitor confined. In one hour bring him to the interrogation room."

"Yes Sir." Young replied from the back of the room.

Resigned to his fate and praying that Young really was on his side Woolsey turned and allowed himself to be escorted out of the control room. When they entered the transporter Young said.

"If you want to go for the backup plan we can Sir."

"Colonel Sheppard's plan is still the safest option and I still have an hour." Woolsey said. "No need to look quite so surprised Lieutenant."

"Sorry Sir, I just assumed being on the receiving end of an interrogation was not your scene."

"Trust me it is not, but an hour should be ample time for the Colonel to resolve the situation."

"And if not?"

"Well we have an hour to come up with another plan that won't endanger our people."

"Yes Sir." Young replied as they walked down the corridor.

In Jennifer's quarters the occupants sat waiting, beginning to grow restless. When the doors hissed open they stared optimistically at Woolsey. As he dejectedly entered the room, the doors hissing shut behind him, the group lost faith in a quick resolution.

"I take it the situation is still the same?" Lorne asked from where he stood on the other side of the room. Woolsey nodded, before looking at the bed where Jennifer was now sitting, her back against the headboard, Ronon next to her.

"Dr Keller I am glad to see you," he paused not to sure what to say, finally he added, "off the floor." Ignoring Lorne's snort he asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you."

"Good." Woolsey replied as he awkwardly stood in the corner. "And Major, how are you feeling?"

"Like shooting Dyson." Lorne replied.

"I meant are you feeling dizzy? Headaches?"

"No I'm good."

"Have you had any luck making Mr Dyson see sense?" Teyla asked.

"No. I believe he has gone quite mad." Woolsey confessed.

"So we are definitely going with the Colonel's plan?" Lorne asked.

"It seems to be the safest option." Woolsey said still hanging back in a corner.

"You can sit down if you would like." Jennifer said noticing his air of discomfort. Still looking uncomfortable Woolsey briefly nodded and sat in the empty chair net to Carson.

"What will happen to Dyson afterwards?" Ronon asked.

"He will go back to Earth and face disciplinary procedures." Woolsey replied.

"I meant after Sheppard's plan, before he goes back to Earth." Ronon said.

"Oh. Well…" Woolsey started before Jennifer and Carson said in almost unison.

"Full medical scan."

Woolsey raised an eyebrow so Carson explained. "If his behaviour is out of character there could be a medical reason. One that could prove deadly if left untreated not to mention pose a risk to everyone else."

"Very well." Woolsey conceded. "He will undergo a medical followed by confinement."

"Shouldn't we question him?" Ronon asked. Before Woolsey could answer Jennifer said forcibly.

"No." Ignoring the confused faces of the others she looked at Ronon and said. "The only reason you want to question him is so you can hit him."

"He deserves it." Ronon argued.

"No hitting. It will only cause problems." Jennifer replied firmly. Ronon opened his mouth but decided better of it, causing smirks from everyone else in the room.

"So earlier when you said you would like to suspend Dyson upside down from the East tower and see how he liked it, that wasn't an order?" Lorne asked, Jennifer just glared back at him.

"So how much longer before the situation is under control?" Carson asked.

"I believe the Apollo should arrive in the next few minutes." Woolsey said after examining his watch. "As soon as the problem has been removed and the city is safe Colonel Sheppard said he would come and find us. Obviously it will be several hours before everything is running normally again."

"Not to mention the hours of paperwork this will involve." Lorne added.

"Although not for us." Woolsey said.

"Why?" Lorne questioned.

"My orders from the IOA were to relinquish command for seventy-two hours. Technically I won't be in charge of the city again for another fifty-four hours."

"But Dyson will no longer be in charge." Lorne said.

"True, but when Dyson is removed from office Sheppard will assume full control and will be the only leader of Atlantis until the seventy-two hours have finished. Therefore, all paperwork involving this incident will be the responsibility of Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey said, causing both Teyla and Lorne to grin.

"Of course Major, ignoring the possible concussion you have, you have also been removed from post. I believe a full investigation, which will of course find you innocent of all charges, will take a few days. During which time I am afraid you can contribute no formal reports. Again that responsibility will have to fall to Colonel Sheppard as he is the only one senior enough to do it." Woolsey said.

"Who exactly will tell the Colonel and ensures that he does the work?" Lorne asked.

"I will inform him and Ronon and Teyla will ensure he fulfils his responsibility." Woolsey answered.

"I will?" Ronon asked, whilst Teyla just quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. You see the time Sheppard spends on the paperwork will probably take a week. During which time SGA1 is grounded. This will offer the perfect opportunity for Teyla to spend time with her son, perhaps taking a holiday to see the Athosians and Ronon you will be able to spend your time ensuring Dr Keller does not return to work too soon."

"Remind me never to cross you." Lorne said quietly before he started pacing.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. I am afraid that I am going away for a few days and won't be able to update again until next Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sir." Young said as he entered McKay's lab.

"From your expression I am guessing Woolsey did not have any luck?" Sheppard replied.

"No Sir and he is now confined and awaiting interrogation."

"When?" Sheppard asked, unable to hide his surprise or concern.

"Forty-seven minutes Sir and Dyson would like to see you."

"He say why?"

"No Sir, but judging from his track record, you might want to pack an overnight bag." Young said.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Sheppard said looking far from optimistic.

"Are you going to see him?" McKay asked nervously.

"Well I can't hide down here forever, besides it gives us our best chance of tagging him. Talking of which, have you finished the radios?"

"Yep. There is one for Dyson and each of his men. Do your best to ensure they all wear them." McKay answered.

Sheppard grabbed the radios and said. "Try to stay off the radar and if you have not heard from me in forty-two minutes initiate plan B."

McKay nodded as the two military personal left the lab. As they traversed the corridor Young asked.

"Plan B Sir?"

"McKay releases sleeping gas into the control room, then we go in and confine them."

"Isn't that good enough to be plan A?" Young questioned.

"The gas takes a while to work. In that time they could do a lot of damage, including initiating the self-destruct and seeing at the very least Dyson is completely insane it seems best not to risk it." Sheppard replied. "Also McKay is less than confident about an isolated delivery of the gas."

"So if plan A fails and we go for plan B we could be even more screwed?" Young asked.

"Yep, so you ready with plan C?"

"Yes Sir. As soon as the keyword is said the tactical strike team ready to move."

"Good work lieutenant." Sheppard commented as the two entered the control room. Leaving Young at the bottom of the stairs Sheppard jogged up to Woolsey's office where Dyson sat.

"You wanted to see me ?"

"Ahh, Come in Colonel, have a seat."

Sheppard cautiously scanned the room and sat on the sofa.

"I take it you have heard of the unfortunate business with Woolsey. I would prefer not to extract the information from him, but the infection is running mighty deep." Sheppard sat silently, not sure how to respond. "How is your investigation going?" Dyson asked after a pause, forcing Sheppard to speak.

"Well currently I am more concerned with securing the city. Safety has to be our first priority."

"You believe there are some infiltrators still lurking?" Dyson asked.

"It is a possibility." Sheppard confirmed, having decided to play to Dyson's fears. "So I need to ask you and you men for co-operation." Sheppard added.

"In what way?"

"Well, I need you to start using standard comms. We will move to a secure frequency so we know it will be a safe channel. But If I am to protect you I need to be able to reach you at all time." Sheppard said leaning forward and placing several headsets on the desk. "It will also help us identify all lifesigns as either trusted or threat. Furthermore I would also like to initiate a curfew starting immediately. All non-military personal will be confined to quarters until we can be sure what is happening."

Dyson sat staring at Sheppard, for what John felt was a long time. Finally Dyson leaned back and gave a low, short chuckle.

"I had my doubts about you Colonel seeing how the instigators are on your team. However, I thought, deep down, that you would be loyal to your roots. Seems like I was right to put my faith in you." The Texan said as Sheppard tried not to show his relief. "Do what you need to." He added as he picked up an earpiece and fitted it. Just when Sheppard thought the plan was coming together Dyson spoke once more.

"I have read the files Colonel and know that you are capable of getting the job done in any way required. Which is why I know you will help me now. We need to know what they have done to our city Colonel. I fear the only way is to use the device Dr McKay found three weeks back." He said as Sheppard desperately tried to remember what McKay had discovered. Then it dawned on him what Dyson was referring to.

"You mean the glove thing?"

"That is right. I believe Dr McKay calls it a Memory Extraction Glove."

"But it has not been tested."

"That is correct Colonel, but according to Dr McKay's report the device is used to pull information from a persons brain. Now I know there are risks…" Dyson explained until Sheppard interrupted.

"Did the database not allude to the fact the Ancients stopped using it as it was fatal to the person being questioned?" Sheppard asked.

"That is true Colonel. However, the life of everyone in this city could be at risk and I cannot allow that. Woolsey I'd consider a friend, but needs must. You I believe have the Ancient gene required to operate it. Therefore I endorse your using it. You may start in thirty minutes." He added as the Colonel started running through different possibilities in his head. "Unless of course I was wrong about you." Dyson said noticing Sheppard's hesitation.

"No Sir, it is just that I am not use to any member of the IOA being so swift in making a decision." Sheppard tried to cover.

"Well I think you will find I am a different type of IOA member." Dyson smiled a sickly smile. "That is all Colonel." Dyson added.

"Yes Sir." Sheppard said standing and leaving the office. Jogging down the steps he hurriedly left the control room followed by Young.

"How did it go Sir?" Young asked in the corridor.

"Let's just say this whole situation is completely FUBAR and we really need the Apollo here."


	13. Chapter 13

"Any news McKay?" Sheppard asked again as he paced restlessly in the lab.

"No." McKay answered irritably. "As soon as I know, you will know and … what are … not good."

"McKay? What is happening?" Sheppard asked, now restless and concerned.

"Someone is trying to overwrite the city protocols." McKay replied as he furiously typed.

"Why?"

"I don't know yet, but I am guessing we won't like the answer. Wow they are good."

"How good?" Sheppard asked growing more and more concerned.

"Good. I mean it is almost like there is a clone of me doing it. Ok this should hold them for now."

"For now?" Sheppard asked.

"If we are lucky a few hours if not and they are as good as they seem to be twenty minutes."

"Ok Rodney, change of plan. You are to go into hiding and monitor their activities. Do whatever it takes to block whatever it is they are doing and make sure you don't get caught."

"How exactly am I meant to do that?"

"I don't know. You are the genius." Sheppard pointed out as he radio bleeped.

McKay looked on nervously as Sheppard answered the caller in the affirmative, whilst pulling faces. When Sheppard finally finished the communication he looked to McKay and said.

"That was Dyson, he sounded pissed."

"How can you tell?" McKay asked causing Sheppard to roll his eyes.

"Just try to do whatever you do without drawing to much attention." Sheppard said as he left for the control room, with dread welling up in his stomach. He was unsure what concerned him more, the fact that he was being called to the control room or the fact it had not been Young doing the requesting. He walked down the corridors, hoping to meet Young on route. When he finally reached the doors to the control room and had no contact with his Lieutenant he feared the worse.

"Colonel, what the hell is going on? Why is Dr McKay blocking our access to the systems?" Dyson bellowed as Sheppard climbed the stairs of the control room. The colonel noticed that several sets of eyes, as well as the barrels of the P90s, were following his every move.

"Blocking access?" Sheppard asked. "I don't think he is deliberately blocking access."

"Really?" Dyson asked clearly not believing a word the Colonel said.

"As soon as the city came under martial law certain security protocols get activated. Any unusual system requests are denied."

"Security protocols? What security protocols?" Dyson asked.

"Umm, the number of authorised users are cut right back and certain systems have no access."

"I was not aware of these protocols."

"Well we try not to advertise them, just in case." Dyson looked at Sheppard with swirling, mad eyes, clearly disbelieving every word the Colonel was saying.

"Jones." Dyson finally barked. "It's time."

"Time?" Sheppard asked just as every gun became obviously trained on him.

"This city has been corrupted to the highest levels. I am left with no choice." Dyson explained as Jones approached carrying a case. Sheppard's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw that it was a bomb.

"There are innocent civilians in the city." Sheppard tried, hoping that Young was somewhere around to initiate plan C.

"No one here is innocent." Dyson replied as Sheppard tried to take a step towards him.

"I wouldn't do that Colonel." A voice said from behind as Sheppard felt something small, cold and narrow jut into his back.

"This is murder." Sheppard replied as he raised his hands.

"No this is salvation." Dyson replied manically, as Sheppard was relieved of his side arm and knife.

Seeing that Dyson was beginning to play with the keypad of the bomb, Sheppard knew he had no choice. He dived away from the man standing behind him. The speed of his movement taking the henchman by surprise allowing Sheppard the two seconds required to reach his head set and shout. "Speedway. I repeat Speedwa-"

Before he could repeat the codeword for a second time he was hit by a small metal projectile. Gasping in pain he tried to get a view of Dyson who was standing calmly over the bomb. What Sheppard did not see as blood began to pool beneath him was the armed reinforcements he was expecting. Although he was sure he could hear distant explosions.

"I am afraid Colonel you have failed. The control room is locked down. No matter what you had planned, it has failed. What ever it is that caused you to turn away from humanity will end right now." Dyson said as lifted the remote trigger mechanism out of the box containing the bomb. "May your soul find peace in the afterlife." Dyson said as Sheppard used the last of his strength to lunge at the insane IOA representative, desperately trying to gain control of the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

In Jennifer's quarters there was an air of frustration and worry. Woolsey kept glancing at his watch knowing the inevitable was only minutes away. When the door began to open Woolsey shut his eyes and gave a silent prayer. When he finally opened them he saw Young in the doorway, his face bruised and blood was trickling down his face.

"What the hell happened to you lad?" Carson asked as he hurried to the door.

"I'm ok. I just fell out of favour. Everything has gone tits up." He explained before looking to Jennifer and Teyla and saying. "Sorry, I mean it is all screwed up. I think we need a new plan."

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey asked as Carson examined the Lieutenant's face.

"He has been summoned by Dyson. Apparently McKay blocked an attempt by Dyson and co to breach the critical city systems. As a result Dyson is pissed. All of our guys have been removed from the gate room, which according to McKay has been secured and he can't overwrite the protocols. Furthermore access from the Jumper bay has been cut-off."

"Where is Rodney?" Teyla questioned.

"He is trying to stay not captured so he can prevent any further electronic attacks." Young said. "He refused to say where he was exactly."

"If the gate room is locked down, how do we get in?" Woolsey questioned.

"There are two ways I can think of." Lorne answered. "One is to blow the doors using C4, the other is to crash a jumper in."

"Let me re-phrase that, are there any ways that will nor involve destroying the gate room?"

"Well we could ask Dyson really nicely." Young sarcastically replied before quickly adding. "Sorry."

"I'll take that as a no then." Woolsey surmised.

"We need to blast our way in now?" Ronon said. "Sheppard could be in trouble."

"I have distributed C4 to the assault team and they are waiting for the codeword, but it is not clear if the Colonel will be able to use it. Even if he does it is not exactly a quick method, we need to blow our way through three sets of doors."

"How many in the assault team?" Lorne questioned.

"Ten."

"Ten?" Woolsey questioned in disbelief. "Is that it?"

"Yes Sir. Dyson has kept only half his guard in the control room with him."

"Where are the other half?"

"We don't know exactly. They spread out to different parts if the city. Everyone else is busy trying to locate them, whilst guarding the civilian population." Young explained.

"You should have just shot Dyson at the start." Ronon growled.

"It is my fault." Lorne replied. "I ordered Young to follow Dyson's orders. At the time it seemed like it would cause the least amount of casualties."

"You did the right thing Major." Woolsey assured him. "The last thing we need is a fire-fight taking out our defensive capabilities. As dangerous as Dyson is in his current state, the Wraith are worse." He finished as Ronon got off the bed and went over to the drawers in the corner of the room; he pulled out a large knife.

"Have you got anyone manning a Jumper?" Lorne asked Young trying to ignore the fact that Jennifer appeared to have a concealed stash of weaponry in her room.

"No Sir. We have a shortage of people able to fly currently on base. In fact it is only McKay, Beckett and you." Young explained his eyes fixed on the large knife that Ronon was passing to Jennifer.

"Don't look at me, I can't fly that bloody thing." Carson quickly protested.

"Technically you don't have to fly it, you just need to crash it." Young explained, not relieving Carson's doubts.

"It is ok doc, I will man the Jumper." Lorne said.

"Need I remind you that ya have a concussion?" Carson asked.

"Well as Young pointed out all I need do is crash it." Lorne shrugged before saying, "Young, stay here and look after the docs and Woolsey." Before turning to Ronon and Teyla. "You two join up with the main assault group. But Ronon, we need Dyson alive." Ronon just stared at Lorne, leaving the Major unsure of what Ronon would do to Dyson. "I'll make my way to the Jumper bay." He finished. The others nodded and left Jennifer's quarters.

Young looked to Jennifer and the knife. "Don't suppose you have anymore of those?"

Several minutes later Ronon and Teyla were outside the penultimate door leading to the gate room with the assault team, Ronon growing restless by the lack of progress. Teyla desperately tried to reach Sheppard over the radio. It had now been two minutes before the codeword had been given, since then no contact with the Colonel had been made.

"Fire in the hole." A marine shouted moments before the doors were blown apart causing the group to hurry to the final door. As the marines placed the C4 they were sure they heard gunfire from within the gate room.

Inside the control room Sheppard made contact with Dyson the trigger flew out of Dyson's hand, buying Sheppard a few moments longer. However, with the rate of blood loss he was not confident it would do much good. When the two men hit the ground Dyson recovered first and roughly threw Sheppard off him with strength that surprised the Colonel. Sheppard forced his eyes open and saw the trigger just beyond him. Not caring about Dyson or his men he dragged himself along the floor, stretching towards the trigger, fighting desperately to stay awake. When the trigger was a mere centimetre from his fingertip he saw the light fade around him. Shortly after a boot pressed down on his hand. Looking up he saw Dyson standing over him smiling. The Texan leaned down to pick up the remote trigger, but before he reached it he was surrounded by bright light and Sheppard felt the weight on his hand disappear. He looked towards where the trigger had been, as his eyes locked onto it he lost his fight against the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Sheppard began to come to aware of a familiar smell and sound. He quickly placed them as originating from the infirmary. Opening his eyes he saw the depressing décor that he knew all too well. Almost as soon as his eyes had opened he felt something grip his hand, turning he saw Teyla standing above him.

"John?" She questioned.

"What happened?" Sheppard asked as he tried to recall why he was in the infirmary. As he began to remember he gasped. "Bomb." As he tried to sit up, causing great pain to ripple down his side.

Teyla quickly released his hand and placed her hands on his shoulders, carefully pushing him back down.

"It is ok." She tried to reassure him. "The Apollo arrived in time to beam Dyson and his men out before the bomb could be activated."

"Everyone ok?" He asked.

"You are the worse injury." Woolsey said from Sheppard's other side.

"And Dyson?"

"He is about to be beamed down here for testing." Woolsey said.

"Is that safe?"

"He will have a full security detail." Woolsey answered. "He will be unable to do further damage."

"I meant for Dyson."

"I have every confidence that the personal here are professional enough to show great restraint." Woolsey answered without sounding confident.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had met Ronon." Sheppard said whilst grimacing with pain.

"It's ok I have sent him to the mess hall to get me some food." Jennifer replied as she approached Sheppard's bed.

"Hey doc. Should you be up?"

"No." Woolsey and Teyla answered.

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied. "And if Dyson and his men have suffered some sort of infection or parasitic attack, I need to be here." She shot back. Despite his grogginess Sheppard could clearly see the strain and weariness in Jennifer's eyes.

"At least sit down." Woolsey requested tapping on the top of a nearby chair.

"Where is McKay?" Sheppard asked as Jennifer took the seat, whilst reading Sheppard's chart.

"We don't know." Teyla replied.

"Why not?" Sheppard asked sounding concerned.

"He won't tell us." Woolsey answered. "We have been in contact with him and he insists he is fine, but he does not want anyone knowing where his hiding place is."

"He doesn't?" Sheppard asked.

"Nope." Lorne answered from a gurney to the side of Sheppard. "Which I think means he is somewhere really embarrassing. But don't worry Zelenka is trying to locate him as we speak." He said smiling as Woolsey received a radio transmission.

"Dyson is about to be beamed down here for the scan." Woolsey said moments before the bright light of the transporter lit the infirmary. As the light faded the group saw five armed marines surrounding Dyson, who was sporting several bruises. Despite his bruised jaw he was ranting and raving. His armed guard roughly manoeuvred him towards the scanner, before they reached it however, Dyson moved with unexpected speed and knocked two of the guards flying, relieving one of them of their weapon. Lorne immediately jumped of his gurney and ran towards the scene as the remaining guards recovered from their shock and began firing at Dyson. Sheppard knew he would be of no use in a fist fight so instead hopped of the gurney, trying to ignore the burning pain in his side and dragged Jennifer away from the scene, pulling her into one of the adjacent rooms. As he leaned against the wall wheezing Teyla and Woolsey quickly appeared.

"Was it just me or did he seem to moving faster than…" Sheppard panted, straining too hard to think of a witty end of the sentence.

"He did seem to have unusual speed and strength." Teyla confirmed as a sickening thud sounded from the main infirmary. Sheppard's hope that it was Dyson was short-lived as he heard Dyson's rants continue. As Sheppard struggled against the morphine induced fuzz he heard a familiar sound, Ronon's blaster. Then he heard it again and again and again.

"Maybe you should give him an eye test." Sheppard said to Jennifer. "Sounds like he needs help aiming." Teyla glared at him as she carefully looked out into the main infirmary.

"He keeps hitting Dyson." Teyla said as more shots rang forth. "But he appears unaffected." As a stray bullet from Dyson's gun headed towards the side room Teyla quickly brought her head back into safety. They then heard Ronon growl and the sound of his blaster cease. Jennifer immediately headed towards main infirmary, only for Sheppard to grab hold of her.

"Stay." Sheppard ordered as he nodded to Teyla who once again peered out into the main infirmary. She was immediately relieved to see Ronon still standing. As she moved into the main infirmary she saw that Ronon had Dyson pinned to the wall, his forearm across the Texan's neck.

"Ronon." She warned, although she was not too upset when Ronon ignored her. As she approached the far wall she saw that Dyson was even more battered than he had been when he entered the infirmary. The pressure that Ronon was applying to his neck was causing the man to gasp in what air he could.

"Remember they wish him to live." Teyla said calmly causing Ronon to slightly release his grip on the Texan. As he did so Dyson drew enough breath to say something that Teyla could not hear. It was however, apparent that Ronon could hear it as he roughly dragged the man out of the infirmary, ignoring Teyla's calls. She quickly hurried after them, a couple of dazed marines following behind. She soon found Ronon standing on a storm swept balcony looking down. As she ran to his side she was half-relieved to see that Dyson was not dead. Instead Ronon, with rage swirling in his eyes, was holding him by his ankles over the edge of the balcony.

"Ronon, bring him up." Teyla ordered as they were joined on the balcony by Woolsey, Jennifer, Carson and Lorne.

"He doesn't deserve to live." He growled shaking the IOA representative, who was now silent.

"Ronon, please." Jennifer tried. "I don't want you getting into trouble. He will get what he deserves." She added as she gently touched Ronon's shoulder. Ronon turned to face her and gave into her pleading eyes. He roughly pulled the Texan up over the balcony and tossed him to the floor. Carson immediately noticed the lack of movement and crouched down over him. Rolling Dyson over Carson exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, he is bleeding out. We need to operate."

As Dyson was moved onto a gurney and wheeled back to the infirmary Jennifer leaned into Ronon.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You should have let me kill him." Ronon replied, clearly far from happy that Dyson was still breathing.

"And what would have happened then? You would probably have been thrown out from the city. I don't want to loose you."

Ronon turned towards Jennifer and wrapped his arms round her and said, "you won't."


	16. Chapter 16

"Dr Beckett." Woolsey greeted as Carson entered his office. "Any news?"

"Dyson is stable and should make a full recovery from the gun shot wounds." Carson began.

"I sense a but." Woolsey commented.

"But when we did a full scan we found he was infected by parasites."

"He was a Goa'uld?" Woolsey asked immediately concerned.

"No. Although there seems to be some similarities such as increased strength and regenerative power, his body contains in excess of a hundred of them, which is probably lucky. He should not have survived the infirmary and now he is healing disturbingly quickly. But unlike the Goa'uld they seem to have no problems sharing his body. Whether or not they have intelligence as such, I can't be sure. They are concentrated in his muscles and his brain. It is possible that their occurrence in his brain impaired his mental ability, rather than controlled his actions." Carson said, however Woolsey sensed there was more to come.

"It appears all the men he brought with him were also infected, but to a lesser extent. This could explain why none of them questioned his actions."

"How about everyone here and on the Apollo?" Woolsey questioned, immediately concerned by the extent of the problem. "What about on Earth?"

"Well we are starting to scan all personal here and on the Apollo. I have sent you details of the parasite and ways to detect it to be sent onto Earth." Carson explained. "On the bright side none of the infirmary staff are showing signs of infection."

"Can you get rid of them?" Woolsey asked.

"Well there's the question." Carson said. "Dr Keller is working on a theory at the moment."

"Should she be? I mean shouldn't she be resting?"

"Yes, but do you want to tell her that?" Carson said. "Besides at least if she is in the infirmary we can keep an eye on her."

Woolsey nodded and asked. "How long before theory can be turned into practice?"

"That I don't know." Beckett replied. "It is hard to judge how successful something really is until it is tested on a human. But if you get it wrong it can have dire consequences for the patient. Although there are many who would see that as justice in the case of Dyson, neither myself or Dr Keller will try anything until we are confident it will cause no lasting damage."

"Thank you Dr Beckett. I will send this information to Earth immediately, please tell me as soon as there is any headway."

"Of course." Beckett smiled before returning to his more difficult patients in the infirmary, he was not at all surprised as he entered the infirmary to see a Teyla sitting by Sheppard's bed.

"Colonel." Beckett greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore. But I have had worse. Just waiting to get out of here. How is Lorne?"

"Bruised and concussed, but he should make a full recovery."

"That's good." Sheppard replied before noticing McKay enter the infirmary. "Hey McKay, you have returned to civilisation." Sheppard said as McKay approached his bed looking more stressed than normal. "So where exactly where you?"

"Doesn't matter." McKay mumbled before seeing Jennifer near the group. Relieved by the distraction he said. "Jennifer! How are you? Sorry stupid question, I can see you feel like crap."

"Rodney." Teyla chastised.

"Thanks Rodney." Jennifer replied sarcastically.

"What? Oh, I mean, well I don't mean that you don't look good, it is just that well you know, you…" He bumbled along until Jennifer put him out of his misery.

"It is ok Rodney."

"You shouldn't have stopped him. I thought he was about so spontaneously combust." Sheppard said, wearing a smile but clearly still in pain. "How is Ronon?"

"Broken finger, bruised ribs and twelve stitches but nothing too serious, by his standards. But no sparring for either of you for at least a month."

"Yes Ma'am." Sheppard replied with a mock salute, only for a wave of pain to surge from his side.

"Easy there lad, or you will be spending a hell of a lot longer here." Carson warned.

"Any luck finding a cure for Dyson?" Teyla asked.

"Well possibly. There is a combination of drugs that should do it, the test should finish any minute, but the side effects although not fatal will be extreme." Jennifer answered.

"So? He is a tool." McKay threw in.

"But, the parasites are spreading rapidly and not giving treatment might prove fatal." Jennifer surmised ignoring Rodney.

"So if you don't treat him he will die, possibly, and if you do treat him he could die?" Sheppard clarified.

"Pretty much." Carson confirmed.

"I could shoot him now." Ronon offered.

"No and you should be in bed." Jennifer said spinning round, unaware that Ronon had crept up on them.

Ronon raised an eyebrow, which John was unsure whether it meant 'so' or 'as should you'. Either way it failed as Ronon obediently sat in the chair that Jennifer pointed to. As the rest of the group tried to hide their smirks Jennifer headed back to her work bench hoping for positive results.


	17. Chapter 17

"There is nothing he can do." Sheppard said from his bed. "He is secured on his bed and has an armed guard. Not to mention the fact he is doped up. He offers nearly zero risk. Which round here is pretty damn good." He added as he kept his eyes fixed on the screen at the far side of infirmary, which showed a direct feed from the isolation room. The screen showed Dyson's writhing form.

"Not him I am worried about." Ronon said. Sheppard turned his attention from the screen and followed Ronon's gaze over to Jennifer who sat next to Carson staring at another screen.

"I know she looks a bit roughed up, but Carson assures me she is fine. Just needs a bit of rest."

"Not what I meant." Ronon said. "If he dies she will blame herself. I should have dropped him off the balcony or shot him."

"The doc would have been pissed if you had." Sheppard said.

"She would have got over it." Ronon said causing Sheppard to snort. Ronon turned to him.

"Sorry buddy, I just forgot how long you had been out of the game."

"Game?" Ronon asked getting more confused by the second.

"Yeah, the dating, relationship game. You see you have clearly forgotten women are like elephants. They never forget anything."

"She forgets stuff all the time." Ronon said.

"Sorry, I meant they never forget the things you do to upset them. Like shooting people."

"He deserves it."

"True, but she might not see it like that. The whole do no harm oath probably gets in the way." Sheppard replied as Carson and Jennifer entered a deep discussion on the other side of the infirmary. "Look on the bright side, regardless of whether or not he had bugs in his blood stream and brain he clearly has issues with the docs on account of them being a woman and a clone respectively, yet his life is going to be save by them. He is going to have to live with that. And if he is as bigoted as he seems he will feel humiliated by it."

"I still should have shot him." Ronon said unappeased, causing Sheppard to roll his eyes.

"Shot who?" McKay asked, through a full mouth, approaching them with a tray.

"Dyson." Sheppard replied.

"You trying to upset Jennifer?" McKay questioned as he swallowed the food in his mouth and put the tray down on Sheppard's lap. Turning his attention to the Colonel he said. "I brought you some real food, rather than this infirmary rubbish."

"Thanks Rodney." Sheppard said as he looked at the tray. "Although, I can't help but notice that the desert plate is empty and there only seems to be rabbit food left."

"Well you are meant to only eat healthy food." McKay said shrugging, "and besides I hadn't eaten for a while."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows in disbelief as Carson approached the group.

"Any news?" Sheppard asked.

"Aye. The treatment seems to be working. It is definitely not a comfortable experience for our friend in there, but he should be fine."

"And the others?" Sheppard asked.

"I am about to administer the treatment to them. In six hours everyone should be cured and hopefully things will return to normal. Or as normal as they ever get." Carson said smiling.

"So if everything is going ok and the treatment is working, why is the doc sat hunched over a computer?" Sheppard asked.

"Well she is just being cautious and going over the results for a fifth time." Carson replied. "And seeing how it is her infirmary and technically I don't work here anymore, there is not that much I can do beyond gentle persuasion."

"So no need for her to be here?" Ronon asked.

"Nope. But it would be a brave man wh-" He started before realising that Ronon had already walked over to Jennifer.

"He is so going to get it." McKay muttered.

To their surprise after a few minutes Jennifer stood up and allowed Ronon to pull her out of the infirmary.


	18. Chapter 18

"Colonel." Woolsey greeted as he walked into the briefing room. "I did not expect you to be here. I thought you were in the infirmary."

"Well I needed to break out, it is kind of dull in there and besides I am flanked by my two favourite doctors so I am probably better off here. Also having just made it up the steps to here, I think I will have a good long sit down before I leave." Sheppard replied.

"You know Dr Keller, if you followed medical advice more, the difficult patients like Ronon and the Colonel might follow suit." Woolsey commented as he took his seat.

"That I doubt." Carson said before Jennifer could reply.

"Ah Colonel Ellis come in." Woolsey said as Ellis arrived at the entranceway of the briefing room. "Is Dyson secure?"

"Yes. As soon as we have the final medical clearance we will head back to Earth with our eccentric guest where I will have to sit for days in front of an IOA committee who will demand answers for how Dyson lost it." Ellis replied, clearly in a bad mood.

"It could be worse Sir, the IOA could be coming here." Sheppard said.

"Thank you Sheppard, but believe me it is worse."

"How so?" Woolsey asked feeling his temples begin to pound.

"I was meant to go cottaging when I got back to Earth and m-" Ellis started only to be interrupted by Carson and Young snickering. Trying to ignore them he continued. "My wife is not a forgiving woman." By now Carson and Young had caught each other's eyes and were laughing even harder. Carson had tears rolling down his face.

"Is something funny Lieutenant?" Ellis asked.

"No Sir." Young said, trying to not laugh. "Sorry Sir." He added as Carson bit down on his hand loosing the battle against hysterics. Once again setting Young off. Everyone else in the room looked at the pair completely confused.

"Have you two lost your minds?" Woolsey asked.

"Oh god. What if they caught parasites off Dyson? We could all be infected." McKay began to panic.

"It's ok Rodney. We are fine. It is just that-" Carson started before catching Young's eye again and loosing control once more.

"Perhaps you two would like some air?" Woolsey suggested.

"Thank you Sir." Young said standing, deliberately avoiding Carson's gaze. "I'm sorry Sir." He tried apologising again. "It is just that means something very different back home." He managed to explain as he and his tear stained face left the briefing room.

As the door shut the rest of the briefing room heard Young and Carson descend into fits of hysterics again. The occupants of the room looked at each other still baffled. Ronon and Teyla weren't sure if they preferred not being the only ones not understanding something.

"It is ok Rodney. Everyone else came back clean. There are no more parasites." Jennifer tried to soothe.

"But they are acting crazy. What if they faked the results?"

"I checked them personally." Jennifer assured him.

"What if you…" He started before seeing Ronon's glare and reconsidered his options. "How else would you explain their behaviour?"

"They're British." Lorne shrugged.

"Thank you GI Joe for that in depth scientific analysis." McKay shot back before an irate Colonel Ellis said.

"Gentleman. If there is nothing else I would like to be on my way."

"Of course Colonel." Woolsey replied. "Assuming you have no objections Dr Keller."

"Nope you all have a clean bill of health." She smiled at Ellis.

"Thank you." Ellis said as he turned.

"Oh Colonel. Just one more thing." Woolsey called. Ellis turned and waited patiently. "We have enough to contend with here without insanely violent IOA representatives. So perhaps on your next trip here you could avoid bringing any. I would consider it a personal favour."

Ellis bit back a retort and left the briefing room.

"So Dr Keller is there any way to prevent a future occurrence of this type of event?" Woolsey asked.

"If the IOA representatives followed the medical protocols that we keep trying to initiate we would prevent similar occurrences." Jennifer replied as Woolsey rubbed his temple.

"Or we could never let the IOA come here again?" Sheppard suggested.

"Thank you Colonel, I will allow you to put that suggestion into writing." Woolsey answered. "In the mean time any future visitors will undergo a quarantine and a set of scans for any anomalies." He said rubbing his temple once more. "Is there anything else anyone would like to raise?"

"Yeah." Sheppard said causing Woolsey to feel his migraine grow. With a certain amount of trepidation Woolsey nodded for Sheppard to proceed. "See for reasons of security, I am curious as to where McKay hid out."

"I don't see how that is relevant." McKay said.

"Clearly there is a flaw in our surveillance systems." Sheppard replied.

"Well I can fix it." McKay said avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"I am sure you can, but for the completeness of the report I think you should tell us." Sheppard said. "You see I have heard some interesting stories."

"Stories?" McKay asked nervously.

"Yep." Shepard smiled. "Involving waste pipes."

"You hid in the sewer system?" Woolsey asked surprised.

"No, well not exactly, kind of. Can we never talk of this again?" McKay said glaring at the amused faces in the room.

Woolsey regained control of his facial features and turned to Jennifer. "Now Dr Keller, is the Colonel allowed to return to any form of duty, or will he be going straight back to the infirmary?" He asked.

"Inf-" Jennifer began as Sheppard cut her off.

"I will just rest quietly out of the infirmary. I will do nothing strenuous." He insisted.

"Perhaps you could do some paperwork." Teyla suggested.

"I could." Sheppard agreed uncertainly.

"There is nothing strenuous about paperwork after all." Teyla added.

"Indeed." Woolsey added. "Unless you have any objections?" He asked Jennifer.

"As long as it was just paperwork and he maintains regular visits to the infirmary, no." Jennifer said.

"Excellent. Well we will leave you to it Colonel. I look forward to reading your reports when I return to duty." Woolsey said standing leaving Sheppard feeling confident he had been hoodwinked. He was quickly followed from the room by Lorne and Jennifer. Ronon stood to follow but Sheppard said.

"Can't you persuade the doc to sign me off paperwork?"

"Nope."

"But you got her to leave the infirmary. If you can do that you can get her to do anything." Sheppard pleaded.

"That was different." Ronon replied. "I had something she wanted, you don't."

"Like what?" Sheppard asked before quickly adding. "Actually don't answer that."

Ronon shrugged and left the room. "Where is your loyalty to your team mates?" Sheppard asked feigning hurt. Noticing Teyla and McKay were also leaving he asked.

"Aren't you going to help?" Causing a chorus of no's to sound. "Well have fun then. I will just sit here writing reports."

"Ok." McKay said leaving.

Teyla smiled and said. "Perhaps next time you will follow Jennifer and Carson's advice and stay in the infirmary."

As she left Sheppard slowly rose and made is way out onto a balcony, where he watched the storm swept city they had come too close to loosing.

The end

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Sorry the plot had more holes than Emmental.

Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for giving me some direction half way through.


End file.
